1. Field
One or more embodiments discussed herein relate to an inductor.
2. Background
Because of inadequate magnetic force characteristics, chip-type inductors have only been used for low-current applications. These applications include serving as filters or performing one or more signal-control functions. Chip-type inductors have also demonstrated poor heat release characteristics which degrade performance.